


The Morning After

by justbooker



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Constructive Criticism Welcome, M/M, Modern Era, NSFW, Shameless Smut, Smut, smutty smut smut, very self-indulgent, when u send ur boss a dick pic and it goes well
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-08
Updated: 2017-11-08
Packaged: 2019-01-31 00:35:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12664704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justbooker/pseuds/justbooker
Summary: Fenris had stared at the email in confusion for a few minutes before scrolling back to see what his boss was responding to. To his horror, he was faced with a rather explicit photo of himself paired with the words, “thought of you…” In any other circumstance, he might have been proud of his forwardness and drunken photography skills. He was laying on his bed in the photo, cheeks flushed from alcohol and white hair splayed out on his covers. There was enough light to show off the tattoos that ran down his body and the obvious bulge that his hand was half-heartedly trying to cover, yet there wasn’t enough to make out all of the details. Perfect for teasing someone for more.If that someone wasn’t his boss.





	The Morning After

Fenris was almost certain that the tips of his ears were bright red the entire ride over to the office. He knew he didn’t look his best either; he had panicked over what to wear for hours but eventually came to the conclusion that a pair of black slacks, a gray and white pinstriped button down, and a black tie was good enough. Besides, how does one dress for… this kind of thing? Fenris groans and pinches the bridge of his nose as he remembers the email that had awoken him this morning. 

 

_ From: Garrett Hawke (g.hawke@kirkwall.com) _

_ Subject: Re: hey u ;) _

 

_ I think it would be best for you to discuss things with me in my office today. Please come soon after 10:30am, as I’ll be in a meeting until then.  _

 

_ Hawke _

 

Fenris had stared at the email in confusion for a few minutes before scrolling back to see what his boss was responding to. To his horror, he was faced with a rather explicit photo of himself paired with the words, “ _ thought of you… _ ” In any other circumstance, he might have been proud of his forwardness and drunken photography skills. He was laying on his bed in the photo, cheeks flushed from alcohol and white hair splayed out on his covers. There was enough light to show off the tattoos that ran down his body and the obvious bulge that his hand was half-heartedly trying to cover, yet there wasn’t enough to make out all of the details. Perfect for teasing someone for more.

 

If that someone wasn’t his  _ boss _ .

 

He tries to shake the thought out of his head as he walks from the train station to the towering building he had worked at for the past three years. The one job he’d been able to keep for more than six months after managing to escape from his previous life. Kirkwall Co. had become a second home to him, and he was going to lose that in a matter of minutes for a stupid, drunken email.

 

Fenris ignores Merrill’s cheerful greeting as he pushes through the glass doors. He desperately wishes the building was empty. It would be easier to walk to his doom without the eyes of his peers watching him. In truth, no one looks at him much differently than any other day as he makes his way to the executive office. Still, he couldn’t help but feel like everyone knew exactly what he had done. 

 

Before he could reach his destination, there is a tug on his sleeve, causing him to turn and growl at the distraction. Aveline, his co-worker and friend, gives him a confused glare in return, shoving a manila folder into his arms. “Good morning to you too. I’m beginning to reconsider Varric’s nickname for you after that greeting.” She pauses for a moment, watching him quickly sift through the paperwork. “Did you get into another fight with Anders? Or is this a result of you drinking too much?”

 

_ You have no idea.  _ Fenris runs a hand through his hair before sighing and tucking the folder under his arm. “I apologize. I will look through this more carefully later.”  _ Not like there is going to be a ‘later.’ _

 

“For your sake, I hope you’re in a better mood when you do.” She turns to walk back to her desk, but not before saying, “By the way, Hawke was looking for you.” 

 

Fenris has to suppress the groan that threatens to escape. Another reminder that he was moments away from losing his job. He tries to compose himself as he resumes his walk to the large mahogany doors down the hall. He takes deep breaths and tries to will away the blush that still decorates his ears. As he grows closer, however, he finds that his cheeks are beginning to flush as well and his heart is starting to race. Briefly, he considers just turning around and leaving; they didn’t need to have him present when they fire him. The paperwork can be done separately. He could just ignore Hawke’s email and start searching for another job. 

 

Hawke. The thought of his boss sends a shiver down his spine. Garrett Hawke is a good man, and he was far more patient with Fenris than any other person in Kirkwall. He also happens to be an incredibly good looking man. Fenris had to train himself early on not to stare at him, even though almost everyone else in the office did. As much as Fenris would have loved to drink in the sight of him every day, he had always held a great deal of respect for him and didn’t want to devalue that. That’s not to say, however, that Fenris didn’t have the occasional night where he succumbed to the incessant thoughts of amber eyes looking up at him while he stroked himself. 

 

Just thinking about it makes the heat pool in his stomach. Fenris tries to brush his thoughts aside as he gently raps on the executive’s door. Maker only knows how much worse this would be if he walked in with an erection. Hawke would probably kick him out as soon as he saw the bulge in his pants. 

 

A bulge he had already seen. 

 

At Hawke’s call, Fenris pushes through the door before he can criticize himself further. Fenris had only been in Hawke’s office a few times during his time at Kirkwall. His boss stayed outside for the most part, preferring to walk around and socialize around the office while working. The main reason why Fenris grew to respect Hawke so much was because Hawke always took time to ask him how he was doing, if he had any questions, etcetera. Hawke was sociable to everyone, but Fenris found his heart beating a little bit faster anytime the burly man was around. Hawke had even invited him out to drinks a few times, with the other employees, but Fenris rarely accepted. He didn’t want to let himself hope that maybe Hawke wanted something more. 

 

Hawke’s office is the same as when Fenris was first hired. A desk sits at the other end of the room, the same wood as the doors. It’s littered with paperwork from different departments, waiting for his signature of approval. The clutter of work is somewhat endearing; it makes Hawke seem less like a businessman and more like an actual person. Additionally, Hawke keeps photos of his family all over his office. His brother, sister, mother, and father all decorate the walls, sometimes including a beaming Garrett alongside them. Fenris particularly enjoys the photos of his dog; the huge hound usually laying on his back, a toy dangling out his mouth. Fenris’s favorite part of these photos, however, is Hawke. He is always photographed next to the dog, laughing hard enough that his face turns red. Sometimes he tries to cover his smile with a hand. It’s not fair how beautiful he looks in them.

 

He looks just as beautiful when Fenris finally works up the courage to look him in the eye. His beard has been recently trimmed, and when Fenris approaches the desk, he can smell the cologne he wears. It doesn’t help that he has discarded his usual suit jacket, sporting only the button down and suspenders that hug his muscular frame. It takes all of his strength to not run over and grab him by his tie so that he can kiss the full lips that had tortured him for years. 

 

“Fenris.” Hawke’s voice is warm, his name dripping from his tongue like honey. He gestures towards one of the chairs by his desk. “Please, take a seat.”

 

Fenris seats himself quickly, wishing he would just get this over with. He would prefer to not sit through a lecture. Unfortunately, Hawke has something different in mind, it seems. As Fenris gets comfortable, Hawke stands and walks over to his mini bar, plucking two tulip wine glasses from the nearby cabinet. “I just got a shipment of reds from California. Napa Valley seems to have produced some excellent cabernets recently. Do you drink?” He places the glasses on his desk, posing the question with a quirked eyebrow. 

 

“Yes, sir,” Fenris says, staring down into his hands.

 

Hawke chuckles at that, the sound rumbling in his chest. “Please, Fenris. There’s no need for such formalities.” He peruses through his fridge, which is currently filled with wine, for a moment before selecting a large bottle. “Here we are. A 2013 cab from Stag’s Leap. It’s only been in the fridge for a couple hours, so I apologize if it’s not quite right.” 

 

Fenris doesn’t respond to that. Confusion clouds his thoughts. Wasn’t he supposed to be getting fired right now? He had sent a lewd photo to his boss, so he was supposed to be punished now. Yet here’s Hawke, opening a bottle of wine with a smile on the unreasonably handsome face of his. It isn’t until Fenris hears the cork pop out of the bottle that he speaks.

 

“I apologize for my rudeness,” he begins, making Hawke pause in the middle of pouring him a glass, “but I would really rather you fire me quickly and let me be on my way. I appreciate that you are trying to be polite but I do not want to waste your time further.”

 

Hawke’s eyebrows furrow as he slowly puts the bottle down. “Fire you? What in Andraste’s name makes you think I would fire you?”

 

His feigned ignorance irritates Fenris. “Do you really need me to say it out loud? Do you take pleasure in watching others suffer? I already feel horrid, so if you would please just hurry up, I would appreciate it.”

 

“Fenris, I have no idea what you’re talking about.” Hawke’s voice is quieter than usual. He resumes pouring the wine, but his eyes never stray from Fenris. Fenris lets out a growl of frustration, but accepts the glass when it’s offered to him. He downs half of it immediately, making Hawke raise his brows in confusion. Still, when Fenris put the glass back on the table, Hawke refills it. “I’m not trying to be rude, Fen. I genuinely don’t know what you’re talking about.”

 

Green eyes meet with amber as Fenris regards the man before him. There’s a moment of silence as he lets the words sink in. Then, gently, Fenris says, “Really?”

 

“Fenris. What did you think I called you in here for?”

 

“I accidentally sent you a dick pic.”

 

Hawke, who had been raising his glass to his lips, stops abruptly. Slowly, he places it back down on the table and says, “Accidentally?”

 

The silence between them is palpable. They stare at each other for a few moments before speaking at the same time.

 

“Sorry, I think I misunderstood the situation-”

 

“Did you think I sent it-”

 

They both lapse into silence, wanting to give room for the other to finish their sentence. Eventually, Hawke lets out a chuckle. Fenris could listen to that sound for hours. “My mother always said that I handled these kinds of things poorly. It seems I’ve made things uncomfortable. I didn’t mean to interpret something that wasn’t there, and Maker knows I didn’t mean to put you in this kind of situation. I could only bring myself to initiate something if you made a move first. I can move you to a different department if you wish-”

 

“Hawke.” Fenris says his name clearly, cutting the man off from his ramblings as he stands and approaches him. “You’re not bothered by what I sent you?”

 

“Not at all,” Hawke says, a little too quickly, making Fenris blush. Hawke takes a deep breath, looking down at the ground. “It’s not appropriate for an employer to engage in relations with an employee, but that’s never stopped me from wishing for something more.” Fenris is getting closer to him now, emerald eyes searching his face. “I promised myself I wouldn’t push for anything unless you reached out first. I never wanted to force myself on you or anything. So I got the email and I just thought-”

 

Fenris grabs Hawke’s chin, forcing him to lock eyes with him. Hawke stares back at him, eyes flickering down to Fenris’ lips. “You thought…?” Fenris prompts him.

 

He is inches away from his face now. Garrett licks his lips. “I thought you might have me.” The words were practically whispered. The corners of Fenris’ mouth quirk up with satisfaction. Wrapping Hawke’s tie around his hand, just as he imagined earlier, Fenris pulls him towards him, claiming his mouth with his own. He can taste the wine on Hawke’s tongue, the richness of the red making Fenris kiss him deeper. Garrett’s hands are roving over his back, exploring while Fenris devours him. He pushes against Hawke, a knee slipping between his legs, making him moan into Fenris’ mouth. At the sound, Fen finally loosens his grip on the tie, flicking his tongue over his lips before pulling away slightly. 

 

“Is that a yes?” Hawke asks, flashing a grin that makes Fenris’ heart stutter. He smirks at him, appreciating the flush that decorates his boss’ cheeks. Hawke is practically panting under his gaze, eyes filled with want. Watching him gives Fenris an idea.

 

“Sit in your chair,” he commands, stepping back from him. Garrett takes a second to start moving, blinking and flustered from the sudden loss of him. Quickly, though, he hurries over to the leather chair behind the desk. While he moves, Fenris locks the office door, making sure to test the knob before walking back. Hawke watches him hungrily as Fenris slowly undoes his tie, sliding it off of his neck. He gulps when Fenris winks at him and walks behind him. He ghosts his lips over Garrett’s ear, making shivers run down his spine.

 

“Do you trust me?” 

 

“Yes,” Hawke practically whimpers before feeling the tie slide over his eyes. Fenris ties it loosely, but it’s enough to stay put and prevent Hawke from seeing anything. He inhales sharply when Fenris runs fingers down his neck, grazing gently against his skin. Slowly, Fenris begins to untie Hawke’s tie.

 

“I wish you had said something sooner,” Fenris mutters, pulling Hawke’s hands behind the chair and tying them together, “I have imagined this scenario too often.” A whine escapes from Garrett’s lips, making Fenris smile. He can see Hawke shaking under his touch, and it thrills him. The fear of being tossed aside is gone, and now he just wants to play with the man who has captured his gaze for the past three years. 

 

Fenris situates himself on the desk, facing his employer, enjoying how he turns his head anytime he moves, desperately trying to sense where he is. With two quick movements, Fenris kicks off his shoes and socks and moving his feet onto Hawke’s crotch. Garrett gasps in surprise at the contact, immediately trying to grind against his foot for some kind of friction. “No,” Fenris mutters, making Hawke whine again when he removes his foot.

 

Once his boss calms down, Fenris slowly runs his toe along the outline of his shaft, watching as Hawke bites his lower lip in an attempt to restrain himself. He only grazes the tip of his foot around him, reveling in the expressions and moans that each touch garners him. Once he has Hawke panting again, Fenris decides to give him a little bit more. 

 

Sliding onto his knees, he ignores Hawke’s questioning moans and starts to unbutton his trousers. Hawke’s cock is pressing desperately against his boxers, precum already building against the fabric. A surge of smugness and pleasure takes over Fenris as he begins to mouth Garrett. All he can smell is sex and Hawke as he tongues and kisses him, relishing in every moan and whimper that Hawke makes. While one hand is undoing Garrett’s shirt, another is slowly stroking himself. 

 

He can feel Hawke start to struggle more and more under his attention, the pleasure building up inside him. “You’re free to watch,” he says, reaching up to tear the tie away from his boss’ eyes. Fenris frees Garrett’s cock from the boxers, appreciating the thick curls that surround his sex. He flicks his tongue over the head, savoring the taste of salt on his tongue. As he gently laps at Hawke, hands start to run through his hair, encouraging him. He looks up to see that Hawke has broken out of his fabric chains, allowing himself to fully enjoy Fenris’ attention. He makes eye contact with Garrett, a smile playing on his lips, before taking him entirely into his mouth. 

 

The sound Hawke makes is enough to make Fenris moan. Garrett tastes like a mixture of salt and sweat, but everything about it screams  _ him _ , so Fenris doesn’t mind. He swirls his tongue around his cock while bobbing his head, enjoying the tugging of his hair as Garrett encourages him to go deeper. Fenris chuckles at his employer’s eagerness, eliciting a thrust from Hawke as he tries to grind against the sensation. Making sure to lock eyes with Hawke, Fenris relaxes his throat and takes him deeper, hollowing his cheeks as he works at his cock. He could feel Hawke starting to tense up as he continued, breathing harder and maintaining a vice grip on his hair, indicating how close he was getting. 

 

Fenris lets go of his cock with a pop of saliva, giving it one last lick before climbing into Hawke’s lap. Garrett quickly grabs for his face, their lips clashing together as Fenris starts to undo his belt. He lest out a sigh as Hawke begins kissing down his neck, worrying the bronze skin with teeth and tongue. “Do you have lube?” He breathes, running a hand through his black locks. Hawke grunts his reply, not stopping his affections as he opens a drawer and pulls out the small bottle and a condom. Fenris laughs before asking, “Do I want to know why you have those in your office already?”

 

“Does it matter?” Garrett’s beard scratches against his neck as he speaks, making Fenris shiver, “I wanted to be prepared in case you ever came in here begging to fuck me. I’d hate for you to offer yourself and have me be unprepared.” The words make even more heat build in Fenris’ belly, and he groans in response.

 

“Would you be opposed,” he pants, pausing as Hawke begins to stroke him through his boxers, “to me riding your cock?” His words cause Hawke to moan against his skin, and Fenris smiles at the reaction. Climbing off of his boss’ lap, he takes a moment to drink in the sight of Garrett, flushed cock laying against his stomach and cheeks red with want, sitting before him. Gazing into dilated amber eyes, Fenris slowly unbuttons his shirt, enjoying how Hawke traces his tattoos with his eyes. He lets the shirt fall to the ground and pushes off his slacks, leaving himself in just boxers. He allows Hawke to appreciate the outline of his cock for a moment before turning around and pulling the fabric down his ass at a tantalizingly slow pace, making Garrett whine. 

 

“Can… Can I…” Hawke’s voice is strained, and Fenris sees his hands twitching towards his body.

 

“Not yet.” He moves his now naked body back onto Hawke’s lap, pride surging in his chest from how Hawke looks at him. Fenris leans forward, pressing languid kisses onto his neck while he grabs the lube from the desk and presses it into Garrett’s hand. “You may touch me while you prep me,” he breathes against his ear before nibbling his earlobe. Hawke lets out a groan before running his hands along Fenris’s back, calloused fingers brushing against white markings. Fenris practically purrs as his body is explored, enjoying the attentions his boss is giving him. He hisses in surprise when Hawke brings a hand down on his ass, savoring the feel of stinging flesh. Garrett’s smug grin only makes Fenris want him more.

 

Hawke leans forward, ghosting his lips over Fenris’s neck while covering his fingers in lube. As he begins to nibble beneath his jaw, Fenris feels wet fingers begin to tease his opening, making him shiver. He tenses up on instinct, but he forces himself to relax when Hawke coos against his ear, peppering kisses over his neck while a single digit slips inside. Fenris groans at the intrusion, his hips involuntarily grinding against Hawke’s hand, desperate for friction. The motion makes Garrett’s cock jump. Fenris looks up at the gorgeous man in front of him and sees the lust burning in eyes that sweep over his body, lingering on the dripping cock that presses into his shirt.

 

Fenris hisses as another finger is inserted, and he reaches down to stroke Hawke as he adjusts to the new width. Their foreheads are pressed together as they move, focusing on all of the sensations flooding their systems. With the hand not currently fingering him, Garrett explores his body, stopping to brush a calloused thumb over a tender nipple. The touch makes Fenris whine, and his grip on Hawke’s cock loosens as a hot, wet tongue flicks against the nub. Fenris’s hand flies to black locks of hair, his fingers tugging in response to Hawke’s attentions. Hawke takes the motion as a sign to continue, making sure to twitch his fingers just  _ there  _ to make the man in his lap shake from the overwhelming pleasure. When Hawke inserts another finger, Fenris lets out a pained gasp.

 

He immediately begins to withdraw from Fenris. “Are you oka-”

 

A hand grabs his, keeping the majority of his fingers still pressed inside Fenris’s ass. “Don’t you dare stop,” Fenris growls into his ear, rocking his hips on Hawke’s fingers, taking all three at once. Garrett lets out a sigh of disbelief before continuing to fuck him with his hand, his own arousal demanding attention with each moan that escapes Fenris’ mouth. He crooks his fingers again, and he finds himself moaning with Fenris. The sound makes Fenris smirk as he begins to move. 

 

“I’m going to ride your cock,” he says, aligning Hawke against his entrance. “Is that alright?”

 

The words practically rip from Garrett’s throat. “Maker,  _ yes _ .”

 

Fenris had always imagined being able to take Hawke’s cock in one motion, but the size was larger than he had anticipated. Not that he was complaining. He hisses as the head eases in, but he stops Hawke when he tries to move away. Fenris makes his way slowly down, reveling in how each inch of Garrett made him feel more and more full. He groans in pleasure when he finally mounts Hawke completely, enjoying how he feels Hawke twitching inside of him.

 

Garrett’s cheeks are flushed, his black locks ruffled from Fen’s attention. Fenris holds his face in his hand, savoring how Hawke sighs in almost disbelief as he kisses him deeply, allowing their tongues to explore each other while Fenris starts to move. Hawke’s hands roam across Fenris’s back, moaning with each small movement. 

 

Foreheads pressed together, hot breath on their necks, their rhythm picks up. Hawke keeps his hands on Fen’s hips, pulling him down harder onto his cock with each thrust. Fenris gasps as Hawke begins to fuck him harder, holding Fenris against his chest. He is panting Fenris’s name with every motion, fingers digging into Fenris’s skin. Hawke’s cock manages to reach so deep into Fenris that he’s already feeling the pressure of an orgasm building within. 

 

Suddenly, Hawke withdraws from Fenris completely, causing him to whine from the emptiness. “Hands on the desk,” Garrett breathes into Fen’s ear, sending a shudder down his spine. Obeying eagerly, Fen moans as Hawke reenters him. Hawke lets out a whistle, his hands running along Fenris’s back as he starts thrusting. “You’ve no idea how long I’ve imagined doing this,” he says, reveling in the sound of skin slapping against skin. 

 

The moans that come out of Fenris are far too loud for their location, but neither manages to care. Hawke hunches over Fen, pulling him closer to his chest and allowing him access to Fenris’s leaking cock. Both are panting in harmony, their sweat mingling together. “Hawke,” Fenris sighs, “I’m- I’m gonna-”

 

“I know, love,” Garrett coos, picking up the pace, “I am too.”

 

Fenris lets out a scream, Hawke’s name tearing from his throat as he spills onto Hawke’s desk, his orgasm prolonged as Garrett cums inside him. They are silent for a moment, with Hawke’s head resting on Fen’s back. Fenris wonders if he’s ever felt this satisfied after sex. He is about to say it outloud, when a knock is heard from Hawke’s door.

 

Fenris is on the floor immediately, tucking himself under Hawke’s desk, trying to ignore the cum spilling out of him and onto the floor. Garrett seems to have stopped functioning, continuing to stand over the desk with his cum-slicked cock out. Still, he calls out, “Yes?” Fenris slaps his thigh, forcing him down onto his chair, which probably needs to be replaced after all of this.

 

“I just want you two to know that you owe me drinks,” the voice of Isabela, Hawke’s assistant, comes from outside, “I told everyone that lunch was on me. They’ve been out of the office for your escapades, so only I got to hear how lovely you two sound during sex. Hope you don’t mind, Fenris.” Her statement is punctuated by the sound of heels clacking away from the door, presumably to let others back into the office. 

 

There is a pause while the pair processes Isabela’s words. Then, after a moment, Fenris barks out a laugh, letting his head rest against the desk. Hawke joins him shortly after, seeming to more-so enjoy Fenris’s laugh rather than his assistant’s remarks. 

 

“I am sorry about your desk.”

 

“Don’t be. I think the stain will add character. It’s been pristine for too long, really.” Hawke helps Fenris up, the blush still lingering on his cheeks. “So, same time next Tuesday?”

 

Fenris chuckles, and Hawke looks like he’s never heard a more beautiful sound in his life. “Perhaps tomorrow night after drinks with Isabela? And perhaps next time you can ride my cock like that.” 

 

“Sounds perfect.”

**Author's Note:**

> HELLO THIS IS REALLY OLD
> 
> I started this ages ago and only just now got around to finishing it. It's been a work in progress for literally months and I've been struggling through it for ages because it was the first smut piece I've actually committed to. So I apologize, because I'm pretty sure this prompt has already run its course.
> 
> HUGE HUGE HUGE thanks to Jawbones aka Lisa aka my mentor for encouraging me to write this and finish it and being just fucking incredible. She also edited this for me even though she has so much on her plate?? What the fuck??? She's a goddess??? I love her and she's a huge inspiration and please read her stuff jkfahsdj
> 
> Also, constructive criticism welcome! I am but a wee writer who knows very little and while this is just for fun, I always welcome any feedback that might help me improve.
> 
> ALSO, this inspo: http://littlesocialistrobot.tumblr.com/post/158046240199/kattkvitter-reinventlou-someone-turn-this


End file.
